


Crooked Smile

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Memories, One-Sided Attraction, Power Play, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: Keith panted and his eyes glazed over, he turned away from his gaze on Lance -who was still hiding behind the table with his eyes wide and cheeks flushed- and looked up at Shiro who was hovering above him with a fond yet concerned look on his face. Keith let out a lazy crooked smile that Lance suddenly found oddly attractive, Shiro sighed and smiled back. “Didn’t hurt you, right?” he asked. Keith shook his head slowly and his shaky hand reached up to run his fingers through Shiro’s white tuft “m’fine” he mumbled.Or Lance just wants to shower when he accidentally stumbles across something that should scar him but it turns him on instead





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came up to me right after I watched the first episode of season 2 *still crying over it and I had to rewatch it after I was done binge watching the rest of the season*  
> So enjoy this story my lovelies!

It was beautiful morning after everyone was rescued from being separated for a day or two. Pidge was upgrading her lion and Hunk was helping her as well he was more like bothering her but he didn’t think Pidge minded. Lance still had his face mask on and his hair pulled back with a towel and he was wearing his blue robe and lion shaped fuzzy slippers; and like he said ‘it was a beautiful morning’ while currently skipping towards his bedroom when he passed by the viewing deck.

Lance paused when he heard a muffled whimper, his foot still in the air from mid skip, he backtracked quickly and nosily pressed his ear against the metal door, his face pulling into a suspicious frown. The whimpered came again and this time a familiar voice coming afterwards.

_“Shhh, we don’t want anyone to hear, right?”_

It sounded suspiciously like Shiro, but who was he talking to. Allura was sleeping in her room and Coran was monitoring the control Deck, Pidge and Hunk were downstairs, Keith was probably the training deck or somewhere else. Could it be the mice but there was no way he was talking to the mice like that, right?

Lance’s face pulled into a mischievous grin and he slowly creaked the door open, it was dark the only light there was, was from the large viewing windows which showed the beautiful dark galaxy with blues, pinks, and purples mixed in together. Lance scooted in quietly, he wormed his way on the floor towards a table and hid behind it, taking a deep breath Lance peaked around the corner and his jaw dropped staring at the sight in front of him.

It was Keith.

He was laying on an empty metal table, he was practically hidden in the dark but the galaxy’s light highlighted his body along with Shiro’s body who was in between his legs.

Keith was naked from the pants down and his black shirt was pulled high and tucked under his chin, he had his hands fisted tightly onto Shiro’s shoulders, his legs were spread wide and hanging off each side of the table, his erection was lying flat against his stomach, the head was pink and oozing pre-com. Keith’s face was lax of pleasure, his eyes half lidded and dazed off, his mouth slightly parted with puffs of air coming out, his cheeks flushed. Shiro himself was mouthing at Keith’s inner thigh, his hands tightly gripping his meaty thigh. Not a single clothing was out of sight, it was sight to see Keith seconds away from blowing his top and Shiro pin perfect while sucking bruises all over Keith’s thighs. Lance also noticed that how small Keith actually really was to Shiro, his body was fully engulfed by Shiro’s large body mass. 

Lance himself felt his face flush up, he quickly moved back behind the desk. The hell! How the hell did he miss that Shiro and Keith were in a relationship, did it happen when they were isolated on that planet, or did it happen before Voltron, or during Voltron.

_“Ngh!~”_

Lance flushed and he curled his knees towards his chest before peeking again, this time, Keith had his head thrown back with his mouth open in a silent scream and his back arched from the table, Shiro was sucking a bruise on Keith’s navel just below his bellybutton. Shiro pulled away and his face pulled into a smirk, Keith’s legs were quivering, Shiro leaned down and started to suck another bruise but this time on his side.

Keith moaned and one of his hands released its grip on Shiro’s shoulders and slowly grazed up his bare chest before going towards his mouth where he sucked on his own fingers, trying to drown out his moans. “I wish I could hear you scream” Shiro growled, Keith moaned around his fingers, he turned his head to the side letting his warm cheek rest on the cold metal, his eyes were still dazed and hooded. Lance instantly felt himself harden at the sight.

Shiro pulled away and straightened up, he flexed his fingers around Keith’s thighs and pulled them up so they could wrap around his waist, Shiro then opened the bottle that Lance just noticed and dipped two of his human fingers in them, Lance watched as the liquid coated Shiro’s fingers and they disappeared between Keith’s butt cheeks

 _“Oh fuck_ ” Lance whispered. Shiro stilled and Lance quickly twirled around and cursed himself for his stupidity. “Did you hear that?” Shiro asked, Lance shut his eyes and prayed that Shiro didn’t find him or that would be mortifying.

“Also, wasn’t that door closed?”

 _“Shiro_ ”

It was Keith and his husky voice was incredibly sexy when he was horny, Keith had a way of dragging out Shiro’s name with a whine but he kept the deep husky tone. Apparently keeping Keith waiting was a big no-no on Shiro’s list. Lance assumed that Shiro went back to fingering Keith because Keith let out a high-pitched whine.

Lance felt like he had a death wish because he turned back around to peep at them, Lance grimaced when he felt his own hand reach down to press against his own erection that was pitching a tent in his robes. Keith had his arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck as they slowly kissed each other. Shiro was continuously fingering Keith while lazily kissing him. Lance wanted to gag at the sight amount of tongue he saw, when every they pulled away Keith’s tongue was always sticking out and when they went back their mouths would be open and tongues would be out.

They pulled away with wet smacks and panted before going back at each other, Keith let out a muffled groaned his eyebrows furrowing together, he pulled away and placed an open mouthed kiss on Shiro’s lips, he whispered something to Shiro that Lance couldn’t hear but whatever it was, it had Shiro pulling out his fingers from Keith and positioning himself correctly between Keith’s thighs. Lance already knew where this was going because he had been in both positions before, so he watched with great interest as Keith back bowed and his head threw going back and letting out a breathy groan as Shiro fully pressed himself inside.

Keith erection steadily leaked pre-come and was coating his navel with the clear liquid, Lance didn’t think Shiro minded because he paid no attention to Keith’s erection. From there on out it was steady pants from each person, Lance hadn’t realized but he was steadily palming his erection while watching his two-teammate go at each other in the viewing deck, the worst part was that Lance was into watching Keith getting fucked silly and anyone could walk in on them, the door was slightly opened letting out a wick of light from the outside into the darkened room.

Shiro quickly grabbed Keith’s hands in his and pressed them above his head onto the metal table “no touching” he growled when Keith tried to reach for his erection. Keith moaned and shook his head slightly, he instead slumped his head facing Lance and mouth letting out constant whimpers and soft moans.

“You’ll come untouched” Shiro ordered fastening his pace, Keith whined and slumped himself against the table letting Shiro take control. Lance muffled his own moan when he came, his cum soiling his beautiful blue satin robes, but at this moment he didn’t care, he didn’t care that would get caught, all he cared about was how Keith looked when he came, he wanted to know what he looked like when he orgasmed and what he looked like coming down from his high.

Keith’s body moved up and down on the table from Shiro’s powerful thrust, who was currently going faster and his pace getting frantic, Keith moaned and he opened his eyes. Lance felt his heart stop when their eyes met and suddenly Keith cried out and his back arched. He was quivering from the intense orgasm, he came when he saw Lance looking at them. Shiro came a second after, releasing his cum inside of Keith. _That’s going to be a bitch to clean out_ Lance thought.

Keith panted and his eyes glazed over, he turned away from his gaze on Lance -who was still hiding behind the table with his eyes wide and cheeks flushed - and looked up at Shiro who was hovering above him with a fond yet concerned look on his face. Keith let out a lazy crooked smile that Lance suddenly found oddly attractive, Shiro sighed and smiled back. “Didn’t hurt you, right?” he asked. Keith shook his head slowly and his shaky hand reached up to run his fingers through Shiro’s white tuft “m’fine” he mumbled.

Shiro smiled and burrowed his face in Keith’s neck, Shiro mumbled something to Keith which had him flushing more but he turned his head to press a kiss on Shiro’s buzzcut and murmuring something back. They stayed like that for a while, Shiro’s head tucked in Keith’s neck and Keith with his shaky hands was running them up and down Shiro’s back. Lance watched them, he knew that Shiro and Keith were close much closer than any other paladin, he just assumed they bonded faster so he never thought of it; but seeing their relationship in a new light he realized why they were easy around each other. It wasn’t much longer that Shiro got up and grabbed a towel that was nearby to wipe at his cock, he tucked himself back in and zipped up his pants, he then turned his attention to Keith and wiped at his stomach slowly, Lance could practically hear Keith purring at care Shiro was giving him.

 _Spoiled_ Lance thought with an eyeroll.

Shiro then started wiping between Keith’s cheeks, wiping away any runny cum that was dripping out, “I’ll take a shower and thoroughly clean myself” Keith mumbled pulling down his shirt and getting up, Shiro nodded and bent down to grab his pants and belt that was on the ground, he helped Keith into the pants and tied the belt around his hips.

“What in the pockets?” Shiro asked picking open on the brown pouches on Keith’s belt, Keith tilted his head and Shiro pulled out square piece of paper, it must have been a picture because Shiro laughed and Keith grinned, he leaned over and pointed “you were being a dork at that time, I couldn’t stop you from making weird faces, the guy had taken over ten pictures of us, because you kept making such dorky expressions” he explained.

Shiro laughed again but this time much softer “I remember now, you were so mad at me after that. There was a carnival a few hours out of Garrison, they had everyone sent out for trip. I was just lucky that both of us were scheduled on the same day. I also remember trying to win you a stuffed animal as an apology” he said.

Keith snorted and leaned back against his hands, Lance furrowed his brows _shouldn’t his hips be hurting?_ “you were so bad at the game, I felt bad for you so I took over” he said. Shiro shook his head “and you got into a fight with the owner, you practically mauled the stuffed alien when you flung the knife that had the toy flying back being impaled into the wood which led to a crack. I just remember dragging you away before things got ugly”

Keith huffed and crossed his arms “he’s was being unreasonable” he muttered then used his foot to shove Shiro to the side gently before hopping off the table with soft _‘oof_ ’ “wanna go to the training deck?” he asked. Shiro tilted his head from side to side with his lips pursed, he was weighing the options. “We could…or I could follow you into the showers and properly _clean you out_ ” he said with a wicked grin. Keith flushed and shoved Shiro’s chest “stop taking gross and lame pick-up lines from Lance” he hissed.

Lance felt so attacked.

Shiro just laughed and threw his arm around Keith’s shoulder and started to drag him out, Lance frantically moved the hover chair and squeezed himself in the concave of the table and moved the hovering chair in front of him, he threw up his hood and peeked out from underneath as he watched them head towards the door. Lance flushed when Keith looked over his shoulder, their eyes met and Keith’s pursed lips pulled into a grin, it wasn’t the same crooked grin that he had saved for Shiro but it was a grin that said _“nobody’s going to believe you_.” With that being stated Keith turned back around and they walked out of the room.

Once it was safe, Lance smacked himself hard against the metal table which echoed throughout the room, “you just _had_ to be noisy all the time, just once you couldn’t stick to yourself; and you know what! Keith’s right, nobody is going to believe me! Pidge might just smack me and Hunk might find it cute but probably will find an excuse not to believe me” he muttered and got up, he looked down at himself and groaned, it was clear that he had jerked himself in his robes and it was dark in the room, now imagine being out in the white lights of the Castle.

Thinking quickly Lance took off the robe and tied it around his waist, luckily it covered up his boxers nicely so he skipped out of the room and towards his own room where he took a shower and tried to forget about Shiro and Keith fucking…and Keith’s fucking face when he came. Lance looked down at himself as the warm water beat against his back and groaned when his erection stood up to say hi. Lance sighed and slumped against the cold wall of the shower.

Lance froze, how the hell did Shiro not hear him. That man was a top-class pilot, he was a gladiator champion when he was captured by Zarkon, surely, he must of heard the door creak open, the pants coming from his mouth. There was no possible way that Shiro didn’t notice that someone else was in the room, Shiro may not know it was him but he probably knew someone was watching…unless they liked this type of stuff, unless they liked almost being caught because if not the doors should have been locked not unlocked!

Lance felt a headache coming from all this thinking, he looked down at his erection and sighed, he knew one for sure. There was no way in hell he could face either of them the next time they meet.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it!? Tell me please! Comment, Kudos, put it in your bookmarks. just show me that you love my ;P  
> I honestly felt so bad for putting Lance in that situation and yes I love bi Lance. My baby deserves more but I just had to write this, it kept bugging me all day at work! So right after I clocked out, I drove home and went straight to writing this.
> 
> Please, please, please! tell me if I made any mistakes, any mistakes on the show or any grammar mistakes that I missed.  
> Also sorry about that commas...heh


End file.
